deadhouse_gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Deadhouse Gate Wiki
Welcome to Evermoore A Brief History of Evermoore Welcome to Evermoore the anchor for all the realms; the converging point of all existence, the Allfather’s own creation. Above the tops of the tallest trees hangs it’s two moons; only Vimlik, the silver moon, can be seen normally while Beel, the dark moon, appears only a handful of times a year. The world has seen many wars and much of the history was lost during the 1,000 years that has come to be known as the Dark Ages where entire civilizations vanish from the face of the world. While not much is known about this time or the years before it, common lore speaks of a great war against demonkind with the sundering of the Tree of Life being the end of the war and demonkind’s reign over the realms. However, after many generations filled with war and fighting, many of the mortal races only knew war. Thus, soon after peace began, they once again began waging war against each other.The world was once more consumed by war. During this time, the Jaghut (historians argue to this day as to why) stepped up and conquered most of the world in a tyrannical dictatorship. This ended when the Imass performed the Ritual of Tellan, transforming themselves into the T’lan Imass, a host of undying warriors that swore vengeance against the Jaghut for their cruelty. They hunted the Jaghut to the ends of the world; still to this day they continue to hunt them wherever they may be found. The First Empire crumbled to dust and civilization moved forward, leaving the Dark Ages in the past. It’s been over 3,000 years since the Dark Ages, the world has rebuilt itself and new nations have been born bringing back with them civilization. Among the nations of the world, the most powerful of them is the Endorian Empire. Founded by the Archmage Kellanved who had somehow manage to take command of the T’lam Imass, and arranged an exclusive contract with the Moranth to secure munitions. Along with the creation of the Warforges the Empire became an unstoppable force. But Kellanved’s genius truly showed in the way he was able to bring stability with every expansion; when conquering a kingdom, instead of subjugating them he would assimilate them into the Empire and name their royal family Royal Nobles of the Empire and the rest of the kingdom’s nobles were named minor nobles; he would then bring all the amenities that the Empire could offer like the Lightning Rail, Weather control magics, and all the magical technology they have developed. Before long, any opposition left would cease to exist . While the Empire was founded by humans due to the expansion, it soon was flooded with a diverse population of many races, all living in unity as one people, Endorians one and all. If utopia exists in this world you would find it in the Empire. For 327 years Kellanved ruled as Emperor of Endor. Only 20 years ago, when his son turned 30, did he step down from the throne and pass the crown to Mikal, his first and only son. Soon after this Kellanved vanished, never to be seen again. For the past 20 years, Mikal has ruled and there has been peace and prosperity in the Empire. However, dark powers have begun stirring in the shadows with rumors spreading of never before seen monstrosities roaming the countryside. Because of this, many have begun to question Mikal’s ability to rule in his father’s place. Will the world descend once more into mayhem and chaos or will the Empire manage to keep the order as a bastion of civilization. With all the talk of monsters, the Shadowhunters are doing the best they can to rout out the source of this. It is here that we find our group of adventures, a unit of Shadowhunters trying to solve a mystery. Where will their path take them? Only time will tell. Table of Content Session Write-up Session Summary Races Countries NPCs Places Monsters Definitions Magic Items Shadowhunters Latest activity Category:Browse